Prove It!
by OliviaAR99
Summary: One Shots! Chapter 1. Arnold comes back after 5 years and shatters Helga's new life to pieces. Chapter 2. During rehearsals for Dracula, Arnold decideds to give Helga a little 'payback'.
1. Prove It!

"_**Prove It!"**_

She didn't expect to see him again. The moment he left, she forced herself to let his memory go because the unrelenting pain threatened to consume her if she held on. Nothing hurt more than to see her beloved depart from her life with the very real possibility of never returning, so she had no choice _but _to release him from her memories and continue on with her own life. Needless to say, it wasn't easy at first. She had to store all over her volumes of poetry about him in the attic space of her bedroom closet, and she had even dismantled her shrines and threw them all out with the trash. But neither of the two reduced the agony of her breaking heart.

So, with one last ounce of creativity, she had purchased one last pink notebook and filled it with her every memory, thought, and desire about the boy she had loved since they were three years old. An entire sleepless night was all it took to fill those empty pages until she was positive that her tears were no more and her little pink book was at least a pound heavier with all of that fresh ink.

The day he left was the day she had hidden that little pink book in a suitcase that her beloved would be taking with him to his new life in San Lorenzo. With years of stealth behind her, Arnold had no idea that she had even managed to sneak into his room from the skylight to deposit her confessions, and she was gone before he could catch her.

The last page of course held the one poem he never got to finish reading from one of her many volumes when she was nine. Confessing her love for him once already, she couldn't bear to face him one last time to express her true feelings. That was the only way she could think of without subjecting herself to a formal rejection, or worse…acceptance of her love and a request to keep it. Helga could not allow either of those two to happen, which was why she had left a hand written letter addressed specifically to him saying just that. And in that letter, among other things, she all but begged him not to ever contact her about any of it and just enjoy his new life with the parents they had only just found alive. It would not have been fair to create a tie for him here now that he had his family back.

And he was gone.

All of Helga's love and pain went with him, and for the first time, she felt a sense of freedom. That is…until she had ended up in the park with her four year old nephew, Ezra.

Her older sister, Olga, had enlisted her help with babysitting once summer vacation started and Helga couldn't bear to refuse once she had laid eyes on the little blond haired blue eyed child. Despite her past issues with Olga, she was instantly hooked on her new nephew and took every opportunity she was given to take him under her wing. She even taught Ezra how to read and write his ABC's before Olga managed to stick him in preschool, or teach him herself, to Helga's own delight. And that little boy loved her the same, if not more, than his mommy loved her little sister, which pleased the now eighteen year old more than writing.

It didn't take long though, on Helga's first official day of babysitting, for the four year old boy to prove who the boss was going to be in this relationship. "Play!" Ezra would chirp in the most adorable way so that his auntie would not even _dream _of being able to refuse. So she had packed their bags up with the most essential items and took off for the park. Unbeknownst to her, Helga's entire world as she knew it would be shattered in little less than an hour after arriving to that single little park bench with her nephew.

The two played a game of catch, which Ezra proved quite good at, and took time to eat a small lunch before stringing up a bright orange kite to fly, which simply delighted the little four year old to the point where he had tired himself out from giggling so hard. Helga caught him yawning not long after the kite had landed. "Alright you little trouble maker." This comment was in no way mean or accusing, but simply poking fun. "I think we had better rest a while before we send that kite up again." She held up her hand at him and motioned for Ezra to join her beside the bench on the ground where she had laid a blanket. "Let's lay down for a few minutes, and I'll read to you."

Not one to disappoint his auntie, Ezra smiled sleepily and did as he was told without complaint.

Helga couldn't help but smile sweetly as the four year old planted himself right in front of her and laid his head in her lap. "Alright, now let's see here…how about a few poems from Robert Frost?"

Ezra nodded enthusiastically much to Helga's delight. "_Notting gold can stay!"_

The long haired blonde and blue eyed teen chuckled at her nephew's ill attempt to quote Frost. "Close, Ezra. It's _'Nothing gold can stay'._" She shook her head and opened her old volume of Frost's work and read aloud until she heard childlike snoring coming from her lap. Being as gentle as possible, she closed her book, hooked her hands beneath her sleeping nephew and worked her way out from beneath him without waking him up. _A little nap shouldn't hurt him, _Helga thought to herself as she reached for her small backpack by the wooden bench. Inside of her bag held a small lavender volume only halfway filled with a new batch of poems she had written just recently and grabbed for one of her trusty purple pens. She had given up the color pink when her beloved had left.

In this particular notebook was nothing but poems about her last few weeks of high school. Since graduation, she felt a small pang of sadness that she would never see her friends again in those hallways. Since she had stopped being such a bully, she had been able to acquire quite a few friends over the last few years in school and it bothered her that it had all come to an end. But she was going off to college with Phoebe to the same school, so it wouldn't be that lonely.

Helga sighed as quietly as she could so as not to wake Ezra and smiled as she opened her notebook to pen down a few of her thoughts. She had only just discovered a new muse in the little child, so at the moment she felt like attempting another short poem for him to possibly keep if he'd like. Nothing made Helga happier than to see that bright little face light up at almost anything that she did for him. It always made her heart melt.

She was just in the process of clicking her pen to write when the sounds of conversation picked up in the light summer breeze.

Slightly annoyed at the dastardly voices that might stir Ezra's slumber, Helga stood, notebook in hand, glanced once down at him to ensure that he was still sleeping, then stomped out from their hiding place behind the rather large oak tree that block them from prying people's views and whipped her head from left to right catch the noise making culprits.

But before she could even lay her eyes on them, the two teenage boys had stopped talking and walking, and were taken aback by her sudden appearance from behind a rather large tree.

Helga paused as the sounds of talking ceased…but almost panicked once she realized that there was absolutely no sound in which to hear. _But I just heard…I know I heard voices! Where…?_

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the unusual silence (not even a bird could be heard chirping), Helga went into defensive mode and turned quickly to get back to her nephew when she noticed them standing not but a few feet away…and her heart skipped several beats before the shaking of her knees started to transfer to the rest of her. Jaw dropping slightly, and hands unclenching (which caused her notebook to hit the cobble stone path with an audible _clunk_), Helga felt her whole body succumb to its craving for a fainting spell and her whole world crashed next to her lavender book of poems.

The two teen boys watched her go down; too shocked to move until they were positive they had actually seen what they thought they had seen.

The second they came to their senses, both Gerald and Arnold raced over to help.

Helga was in hell. That was it. There was no other explanation for what had just occurred.

_Arnold…_ She thought, marveling at how much he had changed. He was much taller now, with a bit more muscle tone to him, but still handsome and boyish like she remembered. _He is still so…wonderful to look at…even after all of this time. I'm in hell…oh god! I took him out of my life for good when I was thirteen! How DARE he come back here and stir all of my most intimate memories about him! _Helga was experiencing every emotion that that boy had caused her since she was three years old all at once, and she felt sure she would drown in them if she did not resurface from unconsciousness. _Every touch of his powerful hands…every brush of his soft and wonderful lips upon my own…and every smile he would give me despite my tough exterior…no other boy I had given a chance in the past could compete with this boy who had held my love for so long. _

Torture! It was torture! Even in her unconscious state, she held the ability to bring forth memories of the boy she once loved…and now, because of the moment before she went down, her love for him came back and all but slapped her in the face. The agony of it was unbearable. So much to the point where she had to fight her way out of her own brain and back into reality where she had left her own nephew alone in.

Back in reality, Helga stirred and opened her eyes slowly to adjust to the sunlight, but was met with a football shaped shadow that was unmistakable. _Oh. My. _"ARNOLD!" She shouted so loud that both of the teen boys who had come to her aid nearly jumped out of their skin as their eardrums were assaulted.

"Auntie Helga!" Though this cry was softer, it was enough to catch Helga's attention to the point where she all but jumped to her feet to be ready to defend Ezra. Much to her surprise, the little boy was already running toward her with arms flailing and planted himself between herself and the two teen boys standing only two feet away, and he looked much like she did then. Ready to defend her with everything he had. Helga beamed at him before realizing the reality of the situation.

She looked up and found herself pinned to the very depths of her core by the most penetrating familiar greens eyes, and her suspicions were confirmed. Helga's heart…and entire being, whether she liked it or not, belonged to Arnold…no matter what she had done to forget him. And judging by the looks of recognition, fear, amazement and… (Helga gulped as her stomach flipped while the rest of her body trembled) desire from said teen, Arnold knew it too.

"Going for an afternoon stroll, Geraldo?" She may have changed, but not enough to keep her from slipping out old nicknames whenever she felt the need to be protective of herself. Unfortunatly for her, she could not escape Arnold's devastating eyes while she asked her best friends boyfriend about their sudden appearance.

Gerald had not changed much either, except his height. He was much taller, but his hair was much shorter, and he was sporting a simple pair of light blue jeans with his signature basket ball jersey from the high school team. The only thing that Helga could see that would define him as different was the unmistakable smirk that formed as he realized just how crazy this little afternoon encounter really was. "Don't knock it till you've tried it, Pataki. Who's your little friend?"

Helga was still trapped by those piercing green eyes when she heard Ezra chime in with his two cents. "I'm not _that _little!"

Gerald grinned at the kid's fearlessness and addressed him directly. "Don't worry, you'll grow. You look like you got the potential to be my height in the near future."

Ezra studied Gerald's face for a second before deciding that he was alright. "Really?" The little blonde boy could not contain his excitement at the idea that he would be as tall as the towering teen before him.

Gerald chuckled and nodded. "Oh yeah, little man! Just you wait! Soon, you'll be taller than Helga here!"

That was all it took. Ezra's grin was from ear to ear as the two shared a pretty interesting, if not sudden, bonding moment. "I'm Ezra!"

Gerald shared his grin. "I'm Gerald. You must be Helga's nephew."

"Yup! The one and only!" The little boy thought for a moment. "Hey! Wanna see my kite?"

Before Gerald could say or do anything, Ezra had reached out and snatched him by the arm and was pulling him in the direction of Helga's makeshift picnic area. "Uh…sure! Be right back, Arnold!"

"No problem, Gerald!" Were the only words out of Arnold's mouth as he continued to hold Helga captive with his eyes. He couldn't even believe his luck. His first day back home, and he had been practically mauled by his group of former friends and had been having the best homecoming he could have imagined…but never dreamed he'd have the chance to see _her _again so soon. Yet there she was…

It wasn't just the fact that he had seen her so soon that made him freeze in this moment…It was the way Helga had changed physically. Yeah, she was pretty when he last saw her when they were thirteen…but now, at eighteen…his hormones were on a rampage. In his periphery, he noticed that she was taller than most females his age but still shorter than him, which he liked a _lot _for some odd reason. Not just that though, but her body had curves…wonderful curves that drove him insane on the inside, and she was wearing a coral pink sundress that blossomed at her waist out into a full skirt. Arnold felt the distant heat of a ghost blush threaten to tinge his cheeks with a rosy hue, but was thankful that he was not as modest as he used to be once he noticed that Helga's dress was held up my quarter inch straps and her neckline dipped to show off a hint of her cleavage.

_This is defiantly not the same Helga from five years ago…_ But he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind in that instant, but before he could stop himself from verbally stating it inside of his head, it was too late. _She is still…mine._

Helga was beginning to feel the heat…but it wasn't from the summer's day. "Um…Hello…Arnold." _My heart is all but leaping out of my chest at this point! Oh my god! Can he tell? Can he see? Please don't let him speak again…his voice alone makes me burn up inside! I feel as if I shall melt…oh please…don't speak…_

Arnold caught the nervous hesitation in Helga's voice and fixed her with the 'eyes' before addressing her too. "It's nice to see you again, Helga." Luckily, his own voice had not betrayed him, which made the woman before him shiver, he noticed.

_I want him…no! No! Damn it! Why is my body betraying me this way? Why? Oh…that voice…his voice has gotten deeper, but not so much that I cannot tell it belongs to him. Oh! My face is getting hotter! No! I'm blushing! Stupid! No! Oh no…not the 'eyes'. He knows what they do to me! Five years, Helga! He has been out of sight, out of mind for five years! Stop acting this way! You don't want him! You don't love him anymore! Oh, damn it!_ No matter what she threw at herself inside of her head, she knew better. Her love was still strong, only this time it was coming back with a vengeance. "L-likewise, Football Head." _Shit! I didn't mean to say that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "I..I-I mean…Arnold…" _Real smooth, idiot. _

Contrary to popular belief, Arnold was not as dense as Helga thought he was. He actually knew exactly how he was making her feel just by catching the stammer in her attempt to take back his old nickname. For some reason, it made him feel slightly more powerful. Feeling particularly bold, despite the circumstances, he took a step toward her…which resulted in Helga taking a shaky step back. Not at all fazed by this, he took another step and smirked as the young woman mirrored him backwards. _She's…afraid of me? No, wait…she's…nervous. _"Is something wrong, Helga? Why do you keep backing away from me?" He was, in truth, genuinely concerned by her reluctance to get closer to him, but despite that concern, he was actually enjoying this. _A game of cat and mouse? I think so…_

"No reason!" She squeaked a little too quickly, and knew then that she was a goner in his captivating presence.

"Well…if you'd stop moving, then I can give you a hug. I've missed you." Arnold never lied, and he knew Helga was more than well aware of that fact.

Boy, was she. _That's not all you want to do, Arnold. I can see it in those wonderful green eyes of yours. _"No, that's ok. I'm fine with you just standing right there, if you don't mind." _Oh man…it's completely obvious that I'm setting myself up for something. I'm practically handing myself over to him with just my stupid squeaky voice!_

Arnold wasn't fooled in the least, though his did back off…for now. "Whatever you say, Helga."

Those familiar words did more damage to her new barriers than if she had allowed his wonderful hands to reach her.

Everything flooded back into her memories. One by one, she saw herself swooning helplessly as she gazed at Arnold's nine year old self in the fourth grade after having receive numerous spit balls, and all of those encounters with him whenever she'd be running one way and him walking in the other and they would crash into each other…and, dare she think it? Yes…all of their kisses, which could be counted on one hand…Helga betrayed herself again and swooned.

This time, Arnold caught her before she hit the ground after having studied her fearful facial expressions. "Helga!"He was more than grateful for keeping up with his karate while he was gone, otherwise he probably would have gone down with her. With Helga out cold, Arnold hooked one arm underneath her knees and carried her bridal style over toward where Gerald had disappeared.

"Gerald, we need to get her home! Will you grab her stuff for me?"

Gerald, who was busy at the moment with a lesson in kite flying by a four year old, looked up at his childhood friend and felt his jaw drop instantly at the sight. "Man, what did you DO?" He looked to Arnold's slightly amused, yet worried face, then down at a knocked out Helga being carried in his arms protectively. "I knew the sight of you would freak her out, but I never thought she'd literally _pass out!_"

Arnold only shrugged his shoulders and waited patiently.

Gerald chuckled to himself. "Dude, she may not be the school bully anymore, but I _guarantee _you that she will kick your butt for this if she wakes up still in your arms like that." He turned back around to face Ezra when he caught sight of the kids face. "You ok, lil' man?"

"What's wrong with Auntie Helga?" Ezra demanded in his most intimidating voice as he looked on to see her in the arms of a complete stranger. A _male _stranger at that.

"She got a bit dizzy out in the sun." Gerald offered his best lie for the current situation and was glad to see that it took, because Ezra angry face disappeared and was replaced with one of concern.

"Home!" Ezra's little finger shot up in the air as he declared their next destination.

Both of the older boys nodded in unison and Gerald gathered up all the things he could see that belonged to Helga, took the boy by the hand and proceeded to walk all the way to the girl's house while the girl was still obviously gone from reality in Arnold's arms.

About an hour later, Helga finally awoke to find herself back at home tucked in her bed with no clear recollection as to how she had gotten there. "EZRA!" Was the first thing she shouted once she realized that she was supposed to be babysitting her nephew. "Oh my god!" She scrambled out of her tangled mess of blankets and landed with a distinct _thud _on her floor but didn't care. "Ezra!" She all but screamed again once she regained her foot and she darted for her closed bedroom door. _It was all a dream! It was nothing more than a weird, bizarre, crazy mixed up dream! We did NOT go to the park. I did NOT see Arnold, and I did NOT pass out! I didn't!_

Before she could even reach her doorknob, it had already twisted and the door was thrown open.

Helga's mind froze. To say she was shocked was an understatement. To her immediate horror, the first and only love of her life stood planted firmly before her, dressed in black dress pants while wearing a well tailored white shirt that had its sleeves pushed up to his elbows looking absolutely stunning, when she realized that for some reason, she was still running…and couldn't stop.

CRASH!

Her body contacted his chest so hard that it knocked her breath out.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Helga! Your nephew's downstairs playing video games with Gerald."

His voice alone paralyzed her in place as she felt his arms tighten around her to keep her still. _OHMYGOD! Oh! It's…he's…he's here…he's real! Oh my…he even smells like I remember…I could almost drown in his wonderful scent…oh…wait…Oh. My. "AHH!" _The scream was out of her mouth before she even knew it was coming and she jerked away from the familiar figure as if he had just set her on fire. She stood a foot away from Arnold now, almost livid. "You son of a…I oughta…you…_you, you…OH!" _She knew it wasn't the smartest move, but every emotion of hatred she possessed took control of her limbs and she swung with everything she had in her right hand and prayed that it would contact something to vent her anger.

Arnold saw it coming though.

Before Helga even realized it, Arnold had caught her flying hand by the wrist just one inch shy of his left cheek and yanked her back to him with such force that Helga could not possibly be able to break the connection in time to anticipate his next move.

It was Arnold's turn to be angry. "You gave me that notebook in an attempt to throw away your feelings!" He was well aware of where all of their frustrations were coming from and he wanted revenge. "You gave it to me, not knowing how it would affect me while I was gone!"

"Wrong!" Helga had found her voice again. "I gave it to you to let you know _everything _that I felt for you in all the years we have known each other! I couldn't live with all of that while you weren't even here! It would have killed me to bottle it up and let you leave without a clue!"

"Then why the hell did you tell me through a _letter _to not bother trying to get in touch with you to talk about it all? I would have understood! You know me better than that to assume that I could have _ever _been so careless with your feelings! I found out everything that night on the FTi building when you kissed me, remember? And in the jungle with my parents!"

"You weren't supposed to come back here! I was never supposed to see your stupid face again! I allowed myself to let you go…and it was the hardest damn thing I could have ever put myself through! And yet, here you stand! Home again, tearing my whole world apart in just ONE day as if the past five years of your absence didn't happen!" The tears were leaking from her puffy eyes. "I gave you that damn book to tell you how I've felt for _years_ and also as a final goodbye…you…you…AH!" Her next shout was out of frustration as she yanked herself free from Arnold's grip.

And then she did it again. Helga was so angry and confused that the only thing she knew she had control of was her hands. So she lifted her right arm and swung at him again.

Arnold had had enough.

He caught her wrist so hard she had to catch a quick breath from the sudden pain it caused and he yanked her back into his arms, causing a frightened gasp to escape Helga's throat. Instead of allowing him to embrace her again, she lashed out with her left hand hoping to catch him off guard.

_Ah!_ Arnold caught her other wrist almost effortlessly and spun her around. Helga's heart stopped as the sound of a door slam met her ears. Looking down, she noticed what Arnold's foot had done. She was trapped. Alone. In her bedroom. With the angriest, most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. "Arno…!" Was all she got out before she felt her own back being pressed into her own bedroom door, with her arms pinned in a vice grip on either side of her head by Arnold's impressively strong hands.

"Are you done, yet? Look at me!" She heard his demand but ignored it.

"Let. Me. Go!" Helga snarled as she squirmed within his hold, determined to find a weakness in his strength but found none. _Helga, don't you DARE look him in the eye. Don't you DARE! _She was screaming at herself. Everything she knew about him, the one thing to make her freeze was his beautiful eyes. If those green orbs caught her own blue ones, she knew that she was trapped and completely at his mercy.

"After what you just _tried _to do? I don't think so! Look at me, Helga!" He saw her desperate attempt to close her eyes but he bent low and enslaved her beautiful blue orbs before she had the chance. "It took _everything _I had to keep myself from you for the past five years! _Everything!_"

Helga's heart beat faster than the wings on a humming bird, it seemed. Her very breath was caught in the power of his eyes and she mentally cursed herself for getting trapped in them. She had nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide from him…he would always find her despite her best efforts to conceal herself. She was his now…and always has been since the moment he complemented her little pink bow…

"Arnold…I…p-please…" Her every attempt to suck in a breath caused her chest to heave and press firmly into Arnold's, which did not escape his notice.

In fact, because of this, he stepped closer to her and marveled in the feel of her female frame against his front and felt her shiver at his closeness. "Do I still _make your girlhood tremble, _Helga?" He whispered, feeling slightly wicked with his words. He never would have dared try this with another girl…not that he wanted to either. Oh, no. This side of him was made for Helga. He was made to challenge every move she made, just as she challenged his. Only this time, he was winning…and he couldn't get enough of it. He pressed into her harder, tempting a reaction.

_Oh my god…my poem! He quoted me, to me! Ah!_ Helga felt the heat in her face when his body pressed into hers, making her _very _aware of what all of this was doing to him. _He used to be this modest, kind boy from preschool…did I do this to him? Did I really bring about this dark angel who has all but possessed my soul, and not yet my body? Oh! My own thoughts are becoming more wicked and wanton by the moment! How can I be turned on by this? I'm being manhandled!_ Helga resisted the urge to respond to Arnold's very _bold _question. _I can't believe I'm turned on by this! I'm Helga G. Pataki, for Pete's sake! Why? _And then it hit her. _Because it's Arnold…He is the only boy I would have allowed to see the real me…he is the only one I would have allowed to touch me like I am being touched now…_

In a weak whisper, Arnold heard her. "_Yes…"_

It wasn't enough. _Five years! _He spent five years believing that she had let him go for good, and then he saw her today and suddenly everything he knew was a lie. Oh yes, he was angry. "_Say it, _Helga! I want to hear you _say it!" _

The blush in her cheeks was obvious, but he nearly lost himself when he realized that this particular blush went farther down onto her chest, which he had himself firmly against.

Helga's own body betrayed everything against her will now that Arnold had her in his grip. "_You….y-you make me tremble…"_

Arnold was convinced but that was not what he had meant. "Tell me the _truth,_ Helga, or I'm _gone_…_say it…"_

She knew what he wanted to hear, but she had not said it in so long. _Can I truely speak those beautiful words? "_I…I-I…I…_still love you, Arnold…_"

Arnold's penetrating stare held her captive as he leaned his head down as close to her face as he could get, making sure that his lips were just a breath away from Helga's already trembling ones. "_Again." _He whispered softly, making sure that he maintained eye contact and that his bottom lip brushed lightly against hers. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn she had a fever because the heat radiating from her body was intense. But of course, he knew it was because of him and he fed off of her energy.

Helga was a goner. She knew it, and she accepted it. _Please…just kiss me, damn you! _"_I still love you, Arno…! Mmmm!" _

That was all it took for him to do it.

Helga's entire world from the past five years crumbled and she whimpered softly beneath Arnold's demanding lips. He devoured every moan she made and consumed every angry thought about their current situation with every flick of his tongue against hers once she tried to break for air in a gasp that he took full advantage of. The taste of him after so long made Helga's every nerve ending jolt with delicious pleasure, but fear got the better of her after about a minute and she turned her head sideways to break their connection. "Ah! Wait! Let me just…Mmm!"

_No. _He stated in his mind as he reclaimed her mouth again. This time though, Helga was too afraid to grant him access to her tongue, so he released her burning lips long enough to whisper against them. _"Open."_ He demanded in a venomous whisper.

Every nerve in her body tingled at the sound of him and didn't dare refuse, so she simply nodded to let him know she would and felt her lips being captured once again by his skilled mouth. Only this time, Arnold invaded her mouth so deeply, that Helga felt sure she would faint from the sweet agony of it. _He…oh my god…he-he's…trying to possess me! It's almost as if he's afraid of releasing me! _

Moments later, Arnold broke their connection to linger as close to her lips as he could get without kissing her again as he fixed her with his half lidded stare. Out of breath but not guilty in the slightest, he smiled wickedly, which send a strong wave of highly noticeable shivers through Helga's already overly sensitive body. It was the most intoxicating experience of his entire life.

_"Helga…you should know by now…I love you too, and I intend to prove it for the rest of my life. Do you understand?" _His breath teased her puffy lips, secretly begging for more of his kisses. "_Do you?" _

Helga was beyond frightened. She had been cornered in her own bedroom, by the love of her life that she had tried to let go of but couldn't, and she _liked _it! Which lead to her next few words that left him dumfounded and almost speechless.

Arnold heard the whisper but didn't quite understand. "_What was that?"_

Helga's face flushed so much deeper than it had ever done before she allowed the words to come out a second time. "I said…_prove it, _my love!" A challenge!

Arnold was shocked by the request, but only for a second. And then he thought about it while gazing at the woman he held against the door. He searched her blue eyes for any sign of fear but found nothing but daring oozed out of those secretive orbs of hers. That's when he knew that he could never refuse a challenge from her. "Prove it, huh?" He asked with his the most heart stopping smirk.

"Is the Football head scared?" Helga taunted him with her legendary nickname for him and returned the smirk.

"In. Your. Dreams, bucko!" He harnessed one of Helga's most classic phrases and confirmed he was up to any challenge he was thrown by her with a kiss that could spark life back into a skeleton if he tried.

_**FIN**_


	2. Prove It, Dracula!

_**Prove It, Dracula!  
>(Another One Shot)<strong>_

Rehearsals were going smoothly as the cast sailed through notorious Transylvania by their own hand built rendition of the Russian ship, Demeter. Once all the costumes were sewn and the crew was all ready and waiting, Count Dracula, or Arnold to his classmates, disembarked and hunted down Jonathan Harker's (a.k.a Stinky) future bride Mina (Helga) in order to feed from and control her. After successfully manipulating Mina's beloved friend, Lucy (Rhonda), by tormenting her thoughts and controlling her mind after having fed off of her blood, he quickly ended her life and began to stalk his most tempting and innocent prey.

The seventeen year old football head couldn't believe he was doing this. To be the lead in the new school production was one thing, but to be the school lead in a play that involved _seducing _and _kissing _his old bully a second time was enough to make him miss his queue once 'Mina's' back was turned.

"_Arnold! Move it, man!_" His best friend hissed at him from behind the curtain.

The blonde teen jumped and shook his head before he homed in on his inner vampire. _Alright Arnold, you can do this. Just act like a creeper and you will do just fine. _Arnold's inner monologue helped him to harness what little dignity he had left and forced him to hunch his shoulders and walk seductively up behind the blonde haired woman only a few feet away. _It's a good thing the band is playing the music now, or I'd be out of step and feeling stupid right about now. _Arnold shook himself out of his thoughts and attempted to concentrate on the woman ahead.

Helga's back was to him with her trademark blonde locks, released from its usual pony tail, cascading down the length of her barely clothed back. The white night gown she wore left little to the imagination as 'Dracula' stepped nearer and nearer. He could see the modest strap of her bra peaking through the thin fabric, teasing his teenage boy imagination, but he stomped on those thoughts for the moment as he fake marveled at the comb traveling delicately through 'Mina's' soft yellow hair.

Delving back into his 'vampire' persona, Arnold transformed his modest old self into the dark and seductive Count Dracula and reached for 'Mina' with his cold, pale hands. "_Come to me…"_ He whispered softly as his powerful hands graced Mina's delicately smooth and soft shoulders. Arnold felt Helga stiffen beneath his already nervous hands as if shocked by him, but then turned and almost stopped his own heart with how innocently beautiful she looked as she gazed at him beneath thick lashes and wide deep blue eyes. "_C-come t-to me…" _He stuttered, praying that it would go unnoticed.

Helga was paralyzed by how handsome he was. Arnold's penetrating stare captured her own as his words washed over every inch of her skin. "_You…"_ She whispered, with true fear in her leaping heart. _"You…you're…the one who plagues my very dreams with blood and death…and yet fills the voided shadows with carnal thoughts and reckless love…What will you do with me? This is truly another dream…" _Helga allowed the words to fall out of her mouth as if she herself had created them. _He must think I'm nuts!_

Arnold's blush was hidden beneath the pale white makeup as he heard the words "carnal thoughts" leave Helga's glossy lips. Despite his dislike of his childhood tormentor, he couldn't control the sexual tension that was now buzzing between himself and the stunning blonde that was currently locked inside of his gaze. His own tensions were being challenged even more when he spoke his next line, which sent his hormones into overdrive. "_Succumb to me…"_ He fixed her with his half lidded stare and smirked at the obvious flush of pink in Helga's already flaming cheeks. _She is either really afraid of me…or really turned on by this. _He thought while he held his hand out for her to slip hers inside. Feeling slightly bold, he let his next line fall from his lips. _"You. Are. Mine, Mina…"_

Helga felt her heart jolt upon hearing those words and all but jammed her fist into his open hand. "_Yes…oh yes, my love…"_ She whispered on queue and gasped so loud by the fact that she had been yanked into Arnold's waiting arms that some of her fellow classmates could be heard murmuring in the background to make sure that she was alright.

All of which Arnold ignored.

His only job was to take this startled woman in his arms and drink from her, acting of course. But he couldn't help but note the sharp intake of feminine breath from Helga just a second previous. For some unknown reason, he wanted to hear her do it again…so he smirked at her with another half lidded stare and dipped her back like Dracula was supposed to do. He was met with the same gasp but kept his eyes trained on hers and was momentarily stunned by what he saw. Helga was _literally _swooning. _She's not acting anymore…she really IS turned on by this…_ His whole body clenched in unyielding tension as the thought crossed his mind, but then stomped on it as another idea materialized in his buzzing brain.

Arnold suddenly felt just a smidge more powerful and took advantage as he leaned closer toward her face, only a breath away from his captive's parted lips. "_Allow me a taste?" _He asked in the most seductive voice he could muster and marveled at how quickly Helga's eyes widened, even more startled by him.

And then, in the span of two seconds, Helga was onto him and attacked. "_Arnold!" _She whispered venomously. "_You're not funny, football head, now knock it off!"_

Arnold knew better than to give in to her demands, so he ignored her and smirked wickedly. "_Allow me a taste…" _He repeated and brought her in close enough to where he could get to her throat. With a silent prayer to himself, he closed his eyes, opened his jaw to reveal his fake fangs and bit down as gently as he could.

Helga's reaction was instant.

Instead of pushing him away, Arnold grinned into her neck as he felt her tremble and clutch at his shoulders to bring him closer while he flicked his tongue out to really taste her flesh. If Helga were any nearer, they would have become a single living being, which caused the now flustered Arnold to let lose a primal male groan deep in his throat and the corners of his lips to curl upward in a salacious, open mouthed smirk.

Helga's breathy moan sent an electric charge through his entire body and he gripped her harder, anything but willing to release his captive. _Tell me you don't love me, now. I dare you…_ Arnold let those thoughts linger in his skull as he bit down a little harder at the flesh near the woman's collar bone. The response to that particular action made him want to push her over to the stage bed near the backdrop. Helga had shuddered so violently in his arms that she had pressed her already sensitive chest into his even more to find some relief to the agonizing sexually charged torture that he was responsible for inflicting.

But Arnold, unlike Dracula, was not quick to be so obliging. _Years of torture and hiding your feelings, Helga…and now I have you where you can't escape me. My turn to torture you…_ Arnold reached down the arm he used to keep her to him and grasped Helga's outer leg firmly. With little effort, he brought said leg up and rested it around his hip while he did the same with the other leg, and soon the oblivious female was intimately embracing him as he took off for the bed. _It's a good thing we're supposed to be acting like this anyway. _He thought while his mouth was still strongly latched on to Helga's throat.

Before he knew it, he had laid Helga down gently while he still remained firmly between her parted thighs and continued to ravish his victim until the curtain dropped on queue. A loud round of clapping followed, knocking Arnold to his senses, and he released the visibly shaking female beneath him.

Not caring that they had an audience, Helga felt her bottom jaw drop slightly and she sucked in a gust of air so fast that Arnold had lifted an eyebrow in her direction as he stared down at her with 'those eyes'. She could still feel the heat of his breath against her collar bone and lifted a trembling hand to cover the assaulted area. "Th-th-that was…_wow…_" She spoke softly to him, still visibly shaken to the core.

Arnold smirked even more when he saw the goose bumps erupt onto Helga's bear arms. "I should be saying the same about you. The way you reacted to me…" He chuckled wickedly, which made Helga tremble more. "I didn't think you'd want to get…_that _into the role of Mina, Helga, but I'm impressed."

Helga narrowed her eyes. _He's playing a game with me…why that little…_ "Arnold! Helga!" Before the aggravated blonde female could finish her thoughts, they were rudely interrupted by their drama teacher, Mr. Craft. Like the two teenagers, this man was also blonde, but his own hair was hidden mostly by his traditional beret. "You two are absolutely _wonderful!_ I can still _feel _the sexual tension between Dracula and Mina! Love it!" Their eccentric teacher threw his arms up and admiration and addressed Arnold. "Arnold, I didn't realize just how dark your 'dark' side was, but keep it up! You're not going to be just hypnotizing Helga, but the entire audience with that performance!"

Arnold blushed deeply from the praise and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "Thanks, Mr. Craft."

"And Helga! You may not have had much to say during that scene, but the emotion you released was so powerfully innocent that I believe all the girls on set were practically _swooning! _Keep it up, you two! I'm going to pair you guys off more often!"

_Damn it to hell and back! _Helga snarled at him in her thoughts as their teacher smiled kindly and proceeded to walk away. She waited until Mr. Craft had disappeared behind one of the giant bookcase set piece near stage left to attack. Leaping to her naked feet, she rounded on Arnold's vampire clothed self and stalked him into the menacing shadows of stage right. "_Start talking, Arnoldo, or you're DEAD!"_

Unfortunately for Helga, Arnold wasn't the least bit intimidated by this, though he did allow her to think so until they themselves had disappeared behind the curtains. "I felt it was time for a little payback, _Helga!"_ He snapped as he crossed his arms.

"For _what?_" Helga asked, full of anger.

"For…!" He couldn't do it to her. If she had found out that his performance was fueled by the FTi incident when they were nine, she would have murdered him on the spot. But in his own defense, he couldn't help himself! That was the first time in a _really _long time that he had had the opportunity to get this woman in his arms, and there was no way he was going to let the chance to invoke Helga's hidden feelings for him slip away. He had a right to know the truth, and this was as good a time as any to trick it out of her. Arnold was just plain tired of the lies. Although, he must admit…he had not planned at _all_ for the truth to come out after he had nearly had sex with Helga out on the auditorium stage…where half his senior class was looking.

"Hello? Earth to Football Head!" Helga waved an angry fist in Arnold's face to catch his attention, which had strayed before he could explain his actions.

Arnold shook out of his thoughts and shrugged. "Never mind, Helga."

"Hell no! What were you trying to get back at me for? I haven't played a prank on you since middle school, hair boy! As far as I'm aware, I've left you alone most of the time unless we were with Phoebe and Gerald! And I was nice during those times! Well…okay, not _nice _all the time, but _civil!_"

"Don't worry about it, Helga. It's stupid." _Just bait the hook and see if she'll bite. _Unless her feelings have changed over the past few years, which Arnold knew better, then Helga had every right to be annoyed with his actions. But ever since he had seen the looks in her eyes during their rehearsal, his suspicions about her were confirmed.

"Enough with the game, _hair boy! _What did I do to make you want to tease me?" Although the words were innocent enough, they made the young blonde woman freeze right after they had fallen from her mouth. _Tease me? Oh my God…he was teasing me…grrrr…it's not fair! I want him so bad it hurts but he didn't have to tease me that way!_

Arnold sighed, knowing he couldn't ignore her questions much longer, but he sure enjoyed the power he had from it. _Man! This makeup makes me feel almost invincible. If I weren't so pale, I'm sure I'd be just as red as Helga is now. Alright, alright…I shouldn't be this mean. She really didn't do anything to set me off today, so why am I really teasing her?_ Arnold smiled inwardly to himself as if he knew the answers to those questions all along. _Payback is a bitch, isn't it? I'm almost no better than Helga use to act when we were younger…I almost wish she had done something to set me off. It would have been justified, but something in me clicked today. I just HAD to know if her feelings were still there…and boy, are they…_ He remembered the heat from her body close to the most intimate places of himself during their performance and he had to clench his fists to suppress his boyhood fantasies._ Easy there, Arnold…she already knows too much about your self control…or lack thereof…_

Helga, meanwhile, worked through every logical explanation that her brain could throw at her in an attempt to explain the situation. _Alright, he's a guy, so there is no confusion on what his body was thinking when we were entangled together, but he had to of been thinking about something to have had his dark side show up like that. Maybe I tripped him unknowingly in the hallway this morning and ignored it? No, that's not it. Or maybe it's because I'm a better actor than I thought? I mean, I know I'm good, but maybe he thought it wasn't an act…well…alright, the last half of the rehearsal was just me enjoying HIS acting abilities, but…or maybe he feels the same way about me? _The thought was immediately brushed aside. _Bull shit, Helga, he still doesn't return your feelings, so stop giving your hopes up! Sigh… _"Seriously, Arnold. What were you getting me back for?"

The tone of Helga's voice changed and held small hints of a somewhat bored quality. Arnold gulped and harnessed what little courage he had left from rehearsals and spoke up. "Alright Helga, I'll tell you. Remember…um…uh re-remember…the…FTi incident?"

Helga stared at him blankly. _What is he talking about? What the hell is FTi and why is it the reason he went evil? I don't get it…_And then it hit her. The long haired blonde's eyes widened so big that Arnold was positive they had turned to saucers. "Yo-you…_seduced _me to get back at me for FTi? Arnold, that was…!" She had to think a minute to get the calculations correct in her brain. "That was…holy cow…that was _eight _years ago!" Helga didn't know what to do with this new information. "Why? I thought I told you that that was in the heat of the moment, football head!"

It was Arnold's turn to add to the conversation. "No, Helga. No. I believe I was the one that fed you the _idea _of your confession to me being in the 'heat of the moment'. I don't know, but for some reason today, I just couldn't help but remember that day, and it made me angry."

Helga narrowed her eyes angrily. "Why the hell would our _rehearsal_ make you remember something like _that?_ And why would you get _angry _over something that happened _eight _years ago?" She had to clench her fists to keep from jamming it in Arnold's pancake white face. She didn't know why, but for some reason she took more offence to the football head getting angry over the fact that she took back her confession, rather than get offended by his sudden choice of action during the Dracula performance from a few minutes ago.

Arnold had no answer, so he did nothing more than shrug his shoulder, hoping against hope that Helga would drop it.

But she didn't. "Oh, no you don't! You answer me, or I swear I'm going to rip your tongue out and wrap it around your neck!"

Arnold smirked, knowing full well that her words were nothing more than dry threats. "Please, Helga. You've been threatening to beat me up since preschool and have _yet _to lay a hand on me other than a few harmless shoves."

It was Helga's turn to smirk. "Just because I've dropped my bad girl persona over the years doesn't mean I've lost my touch in beating the shit out of people who tick me off, and _you _are not beneath my other _victims."_

Arnold thought for a second before he let himself be a little more intimidating. He stepped forward nearer to Helga and smirked even more at her shocked expression. She clearly had not anticipated his recent move. "Alright then, if I'm just like all of your other _victims, _Pataki, why don't you…_prove _it?"

"_What?"_

There it was. The sign that Arnold needed to prove that Helga was only passing off dry threats and clearly meant him no harm. _So…her feelings really haven't changed, have they?_ He asked himself when he heard the obvious alarm in her tone. "You heard me, Helga. Prove it."

Helga's jaw, if possible, would have crashed through the stage floor by now if she had not obtained her self-restraint through years of relentless practice. But that didn't stop it from falling open a fraction of an inch in stunned surprise. "W-w-what? You…you can't be _serious?_"

"Would I lie to you, Helga? How often do I lie?"

Jaw dropping a little more, Helga couldn't control the light twitch at the corner of her lips. Before she knew it, her mouth closed and she smirked. "You never lie, football head." _Except when you lied about where you were when I was conducting the food pyramid pageant, which I am still secretly irritated about. _"So…you want me to treat you like my other…what was it again…_victims, _was it?" Helga's amused smirk quickly turned wicked and threatening. "Alright, football head. Have it your way." And giving no warning, the blonde haired, blue eyed teen reared her shoulder back and took aim with her right fist…then swung at him.

If Arnold had still been nine years old at the time, he would have ducked and ran from this highly irritating female which caused his life nothing but hell, but instead he stood his ground at the age of seventeen and relished the opportunity to stop Helga mid swing…that is until he realized that her aim was directed to the wall behind his head.

"_Damn you!" _Helga whispered viciously as she yanked her now smarting hand back to her chest and cradled it with her other one. Looking down, they both noticed that the skin on her knuckles had split open from the harsh impact and the middle finger was beginning to swell at the base.

Arnold looked on, stunned by the blonde's abrupt change in plan. "Helga!" He stopped forward and reached for her, not caring about the hateful look she was giving him. His long fingers wrapped securely around her right wrist and he all but yanked it to him for closer inspection. "Why the _hell _did you do that? You could have broken your hand!"

Through clenched teeth, the blonde female snarled. "_Better my hand, than your face!"_ She made a fruitless attempt to snatch her hand back but Arnold kept a firm grip.

The football headed teen glanced at the swollen middle finger and sighed heavily, then looked upward to catch Helga's searching eyes. "You were supposed to prove me wrong, not break your finger." His voice was deep and accusing, which caused Helga's eye brows to lift in irritated curiosity. "Why didn't you hit me?"

"I don't know, football head! Maybe because I didn't feel like it!"

It was Arnold's turn to drop his jaw, but only slightly. He regarded her with an angry expression which left Helga internally smacking herself. "You didn't _feel _like it? It looks like you broke your finger, Helga! I would have rather you hit _me _than the stupid wall! God! What the hell were you _thinking?"_ He heaved a heavy sigh to reign in his annoyance.

"I'm not really _sure _what I was thinking, _Arnold_, but I wasn't about to be suspended for knocking your teeth out just because you egged me on!" With that, Helga pulled her now aching hand free and cradled it once more to her breast. "But this isn't over by any means. I'm done answering your questions. It's time for you to answer mine. All of this was brought on because of FTi? Mind telling me _why _exactly?"

"I don't know, Helga. Perhaps it had something to do with all the years of torture you put me through, or it could also be because of the huge secret that you introduced me to and then took back out of fear nearly twenty some odd minutes before my whole entire neighborhood was _supposed _to be destroyed! Or maybe it's because I nearly took you on the bed on stage before the curtain went down after I suddenly remembered and _resented _the fact that you denied me the full truth when we were kids! You proved to me a few minutes ago that that confession wasn't in the heat of the moment…with your _eyes, _Helga!"Arnold took a step toward her and felt his bitter expression morph into a well deserved smirk when Helga took a step back with startled eyes. "I'm willing to bet that those feelings are still there, too. Am I wrong?"

"_Y-y-you would h-have…" Took me?_ Helga thought, her blush deepening as she took another step away from him._"…Yikes!"_ The blushing blonde female squeaked and shot forward after she had backed into the ice cold brick wall behind her.

"OW!" Arnold shouted as he hooked his arms to catch the falling female but found himself flat on his back with Helga hovering over him and straddling one of his legs. "What the _hell?"_ The confused teen gazed up at Helga with wide green eyes.

Helga on the other hand had her eyes tightly closed in painful concentration as she tried to process what exactly happened in the span of five seconds. It didn't take long for her to realize that her aching hand was now throbbing from her sudden contact with the concrete floor and she had to suck in a steady breath to calm herself before the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes threatened to descend. "_Shit!" _In slow motion, she arched her back and sat up straight, not caring about the situation, and cradled her now obviously broken hand back to her breast…and a single tear fell.

Arnold watched, fascinated. He had never witnessed this woman, in all of his time knowing her, cry for any reason whatsoever. His heart clenched at the sight and couldn't stop himself from reaching a hand up to brush the tear off of Helga's flushed cheek. Even in the shadows, he was stunned by how beautiful he thought she was and how soft her skin was to his touch.

Helga's breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot open to look down at the handsome male beneath her. Her mouth opened slightly in wonder and her body shook from her secret want of him, but kept her thoughts buried. "_I…Arnold…I…"_ Ignoring the pulsing ache in one hand, she planted both hands on the floor on either side of Arnold's head and proceeded to push herself up as quickly as possible to remedy the situation of its unexpected _tensions. _

"No!" He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but Arnold's hand, the one he used to brush Helga's tear away, shot out and curled behind the nape of her neck to keep her from getting to her feet. Bringing her closer, he took the chance to wrap his free arm around her waist and rolled over so that it was her turn to be beneath him. Breathing heavily from his boldness, he willed his pounding heart to calm as he gazed downward into Helga's stunned blue eyes. "_No…don't run away from me now…_" It was almost a plea, which surprised him even more than Helga's sharp intake of breath. "_Every time I'm in the same room with you…I remember FTi, Helga."_

"I can't do this _now, _football head! Get off me!" Helga put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him off. Realistically, she only used one hand to push against him, which didn't do much except maybe move Arnold a fraction of an inch backward.

Sighing heavily, Arnold rested most of his weight to one side and moved to grab for Helga's hurt hand. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled it away from his chest and brought it to his lips…and kissed her knuckles as gently as possible before he moved to kiss her finger tips, while his emerald eyes never left hers.

The sensation of his soft lips on her hand forced Helga's toes to curl and the muscles in her abdomen to spasm. A dull heat made her thighs clench. "_Ah…!" _The moan escaped her throat faster than she had a chance to think but her eyes never left his. With her heart pounding, Helga's body flushed and she internally jumped with glee at Arnold's close proximity…and nearly melted from the dark, smoldering look he fixed her with after she had released the moan that betrayed her.

"_I knew it…"_ Arnold's eyes were blazing from the realization.

"_No…"_ Helga breathed out in fear of her reality.

There was no fooling him now. Arnold pinned her with his emerald eyes and felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "_So it's true…you lied to me, Helga. You do still have feelings for me…"_

"No, I don't." Helga was more than determined to keep her secret, but she didn't even believe her own words, let alone think for a second that he might not as well. "I'm just…a silly teenage girl who is being tormented by her hormones."

"I have never seen you act this way with your past boyfriends, Helga."

"How do you know what I acted like with my past _boyfriends?_ I only ever had two!" Helga scowled. "What, are you stalking me or something?"

Arnold shrugged while he kept his hold on her wrist. "I've known you a long time, Pataki, and I know you well enough to be able to tell when you are really interested in a guy. Neither of the guys you dated really held your attention longer than a few months and then you ended the relationships."

"Why are you doing this to me, Arnold? So what if my relationships didn't last more than a few months? It that a crime? I'm a _woman!_ I'm going to change my mind whether anyone likes it or not and nobody is going to stop me!"

"I think you underestimate what another person can do to stop you, Helga."

Helga narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "Football head, you are _really _getting on my nerves. First we're talking about why you went mental on me during rehearsal, and then you provoke me into wanting to hit you followed by me breaking something in my hand. And now we are lying on the ground with a thin strip of fabric separating us from the rest of our senior class, talking about past confessions and ex boyfriends!" Secret feelings aside, she was pissed.

"And your point is…?"

Helga's eyes flared. "Get. Off. Me!" Her self control was quickly diminishing and she was beginning to see red. Arnold infuriated her, and she wanted nothing more than to knock him on his ass and go in search of the school nurse.

Arnold rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, and brought Helga with him. "Can't you just tell me the truth…for _once?_"

Helga closed her eyes in frustration. "I don't have to tell you anything, _Arnold._" She snarled his last name, making sure that he was aware of her irritation and crossed her arms as she sat up and turned her nose up in another direction away from his equally irritated gaze.

"Damn it, Helga!" He jammed his now free hands into her hair and yanked her face up close to his, making Helga gasp loudly in surprise. "This game is _over._" Arnold was mad. _Really _mad, and didn't care if his grip on her hair hurt her. All he cared about was getting his lips to hers fast enough. In one swift move, he swooped in and crushed his mouth to hers and drove her body back down into the concrete floor. Pinning her with his weight, he angled her head to the side so that he could force her lips apart and delved his tongue inside to dance with hers.

Helga was breathless. Nobody had kissed her this passionately in her entire life and she had no idea what to think. So her body did the thinking for her as her good hand reached up to caress the side of Arnold's face. _Oh my god…he's really kissing me! _She moaned deep in her throat at the feel of his lips possessing hers. And all too soon, he pulled away, leaving her with wanting more. "_Oh…no…"_ She whispered desperately as her eyes scanned Arnold's retreating face.

The blonde haired teen's kept their eyes locked as Arnold moved to stand, extending his hand for Helga to take.

Helga took the hint and grabbed for him, allowing him to pull her to her feet as well. They stood, silently evaluating the situation, not knowing what to say or do to justify their actions. And then the spell was broken once Arnold sighed and released Helga's hand to turn and walk back in the direction of the stage.

It was Helga's turn to be mad. _He's just going to walk away after he kissed me? Hell no! Two can play at that game, you jackass!_ She sprung forward and dove at him, knocking him off his feet and they both crashed into the cloth covered wall. Without warning, her fingers curled into Arnold's hair and yanked his stunned face back around to face hers and she mashed her lips into his to match his previous kiss. This time, she was in charge and she _loved _it. Taking full control, she pressed her body onto his, hard, and forced his back into the wall and refused to let go as she explored his delicious mouth. Her tongue skimmed over his fake fangs and she trembled slightly at the memory of their rehearsal and groaned as a wave of goose bumps erupted from the back of her neck all the way down to her tops of her naked feet.

Upon hearing that groan, Arnold answered with a deeper one of his own and wrapped his arms around Helga's waist, holding her captive as her mouth assaulted his…and he turned the tables on her. Taking the control away from her, he thrust his tongue up against hers and found his way back into her mouth, taking Helga by surprise.

"I'm telling you, I saw them come back…" The two jumped apart and turned to face their best friends who were currently standing a few feet away with their jaws to the floor. Gerald paused before he finished his sentence. "…here."

Silence followed.

Helga was mortified by being caught in an intimate embrace with the boy she was supposed to hate.

Arnold was pissed at Gerald for interrupting him in his make out session with the girl that tormented him for years and secretly awakened his deepest desires for.

Gerald was stunned at having located the two in their passionate embrace with his own girlfriend in tow.

And Phoebe was currently trying in vain to hide her giggles, not caring that Helga was looking at her and her boyfriend with deep loathing and red as a tomato.

"Well then…" Was all the young Asian female could say through her giggles.

"Pheebs…don't." It took everything for Helga to speak clearly to her best friend.

Phoebe giggled harder while looking on at the two blondes. "Let's leave these two love birds to their business." She grabbed for Gerald's hand and moved for the curtains. "Sorry, guys! I hope that flavor's to your liking, Helga!" With that, the two disappeared behind the veil of fabric.

Helga's face flamed at Phoebe's remark.

Arnold cocked an eyebrow. "Um…Helga…what did she mean by _flavor?"_

"Just kill me now, hair boy!" Helga whined helplessly. _Why did it have to be ice cream, Pheebs?_ "Arnold?"

"Yes, Helga?"

Helga peeled her eyes away from a spot on the floor and looked up at him despite her embarrassment. "This incident never happened, got it?"

Arnold gaped at her. "No, I don't _got it, _Helga!" He reached for her again and trapped her in a vice like hug that knocked the breath out of her lungs. "If you're not gonna admit it, then I am. I have feelings for you and I'm not afraid to say it." With that, he crushed her to his chest and captured her startled mouth again, silencing any protest that was threatening to come out.

_**Fin**_

Author's Note: This fanfic was inspired by the Hey Arnold episode where Sid and Arnold confront Stinky about being a vampire. I couldn't help but explore another play idea with the help of Bram Stoker's Dracula. You can't beat a confession fic that involves Arnold's "dark" side, which I love attempting.

To those annoyed with me about my Inuyasha fanfics, I'm sorry I've been neglecting them. I have tried on several occasions to write a new chapter, but I can't seem to find the right words to complete them. So, for the moment, A Cruel Twist of Fate is on hold.

To everyone else, I'd like you all to know that I am currently in the process of publishing my own book. It is taking up most of my time when I am not working or doing shit for school. If anyone has a kindle, you will all have the chance to read my poetry in ebook form! I am so excited! I shall let you all know more later! Thank you for putting up with me!

OliviaAR


End file.
